Justice for the Count
by simba317
Summary: AU/AH. Eric and His Great Pumpkin Oneshot Contest. Love, like Justice is blind. What happens to a saucy liberal when met with a rebellious realist on Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: **Justice for the Count

**Name: **simba317

**Characters: **Sookie, Eric, Pam, Amelia, Sam, Niall, Claudine, Tray.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the SVM or True Blood, the Great Pumpkin would be mine. ;)

**Author's Notes: **This is somewhat based on my real life. I had been wondering what the hell I was going to write! I was sitting in a Poli Sci course when I was hit with a plot bunny. In the South, they tell their musicians to write what they know, so I'm writing what I know. I'm in university, my major is a social science and I'm part of a club that's going to host a Halloween Party. I do not however, have a hot Eric in my life. As for James? I love Sawyer.

I need to say a huge thanks to EBCM/sawyersmine and V4E, E for being my go to on plot and character help…I needed affirmation with the ending. I was feeling unconfident about it. V for being the best grammar and spelling Nazi. You're SUCH a big help. Thank you for being my eyes when I'm tired and just can't look at this anymore! They are my awesome betas!

* * *

"_A warning has been issued to all campuses in the New England and Eastern seaboard area due to the discovery of the tenth murder this week. Police in more than five states are cooperating with the FBI after the MO of the murders was discovered to be similar. All of the deaths are mimics of the methodology used to kill people accused for witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials. As such, it appears that the infamous Halloween Witch Killer has resurfaced once again after a five year hiatus. Evidence suggests that the serial killer has been at large for more than 30 years. Each year the Halloween Witch Killer has struck, thirteen bodies have been discovered. Police and FBI promise to finally bring the killer, whose death toll is estimated to be over 120 victims, to justice_," droned a prim and sombre brunette anchorwoman.

Sookie sighed resignedly. There wasn't much that neither she, nor any other university student here could do, lest they want to delay their degree. It was her fourth year and she just wanted out of being an undergrad. She was going to take the LSATs and do international law, if all things went according to plan. All she was going to do, like every student on campus, was take precautions. It's not like they hadn't been through this already. She had heard the stories from previous years.

Waiting for the international news to be given, she spent the time preparing for her afternoon classes tucked on a big comfy couch in an apartment she didn't have to pay for. She had her roommate, Amelia's dad she had to thank for it. For Amelia, Absentee Parents' Guilt meant lavish gifts, free tuition, free board in a nice apartment and spending money. Having a year off of travelling with your best friend due to guilt was great too. It wasn't like Amelia or her mom were that upset with the extra burden lifted off their shoulders so that she could go to the university of her choice to study Art, Art History and Literature. She had been a single mom after she divorced Amelia's dad, after all. It just so happened that this particular New England University was also Sookie's top pick for studying International Relations with English on the side. Plus, it was nice having your best friend since kindergarten from Bumfuck Town, Louisiana with you.

She had just finished reading the last paragraph of St. Thomas Aquinas' particularly trying work on Just War, when the segment of the news she was waiting for finally began. Let's just say that even saints need work on their grammar, much work.

"_In World News, the Nordman International Group's economic dynasty, which has been in question for the past five or more years, is now secure. In a stunning announcement, the company will now be jointly run and managed by Kristian Jakob Nordman III's second and third eldest of eight children, Karin and Andreas Nordman, upon his retirement. The future of the company became questionable after the 'abdication' of Kristian Jakob Nordman IV, the eldest son. Industry insiders tell of Jakob or James' desires away from the family business and the consequent feud and animosity between father and son. The European economic community was stunned six years ago when James' name was taken off all company lists. The Nordman International Group has been a powerhouse since it was established in the mid-1800s in Stockholm and has since always been run by the Nordman family_."

At this point, a photograph of a tall mysterious figure was shown. Dressed immaculately in a tailored black suit, black tie and pristine white shirt, was a tall man with blond hair shorn with military precision and large aviator sunglasses obscuring his face. He was exiting an impressive skyscraper in the style of modern art, baring the logo of the Nordman International Group, a Nordic wolf, and the company name in both Swedish and English.

The anchorwoman continued unabated, "_According to economists, having the future succession of Nordman International Group secured will renew faith in the company as well as guarantee growth. The company has seen slight losses since James' departure_."

Sookie rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for more important news. Sure, the Nordman International Group was leading the way in the green movement and had a lot of economic and political clout, but finding out which blue blooded brat would run the company wasn't all that important when there were bigger issues at hand.

Then a new image came up beside the anchorwoman's head, the flag of Afghanistan, "_Earlier today, General Patreaus_…"

"Thank you!" Sookie said sardonically. The American and international mission in Afghanistan? Much better.

Sookie watched the news intently for the next twenty minutes, analyzing the global implications of each news story, until the news ended. Quickly, she went to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers from the night before for her makeshift lunch while going over her next class for German.

At about a quarter past 11am, Amelia burst through the front door. Dropping her bags and portfolio with a loud thud, she stormed to the couch and flopped down spread eagled without taking off her coat.

"I'm free!" Amelia shouted, an elated smile on her face, "Free for the weekend!"

Sookie groaned, "Stop gloating, Ames!" After all, she still had her Political Science class at noon. "And you've still got to help me with the party we're hosting tomorrow."

"Stop acting like it's such a burden, Sookie. You're hosting with the Tantalizing Ass! You get to work intimately with the Tantalizing Ass," Amelia advised wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't call him that!" Sookie groaned as she tossed her dishes into the sink and got her backpack ready.

"Sookie, just hit that, already," Amelia deadpanned, "I don't know why you haven't, with the amount of time you spend with him."

"Not because I want to!" Sookie admonished, pulling on her coat, scarf, hat and mittens, "I have to. It's Student Union policy that all clubs related to programs of study at the university must have a grad or a post grad student to chair it."

"Keep telling yourself that," Amelia said, rolling her eyes, "You SOOO need to get laid. Hell, date!"

Sookie shook her head, "What's the point? It just degenerates with each guy anyway…Bill, the cheating jackass from high school; Quinn, the emotionally vacuous relationship from first year when I was still naïve and hopeful; and then Alcide, the fuckbuddy that left me for a real relationship with Maria-Star. And fuck, I can't hate him for that. Just Bill and Quinn."

"Sookie, you're twenty-two! Live a little! So you had a few duds, there's a million guys out there!" Amelia argued.

"I've got to go, Amelia," Sookie replied, dodging.

"Fine, go off and fornicate! Say hello to the Tantalizing Ass for me when you see him! I left condoms in your bag. Lord knows you need it, girl!"

"…And I am leaving, Amelia! See you at the final meeting," Sookie grumbled, glaring at Amelia as she ran out the door to catch the bus to campus.

* * *

Red, orange and yellow leaves clung desperately to the frail trees in a sheer brilliance of vibrancy. The last strains of green grass were covered with bursts of leafy brightness. In front of stores and houses, lanterns were hung, ready to be lit with candles. Pumpkins, intricately and not so intricately carved, lined the streets. The scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon filled the air, along with a heavy smattering of chocolate. Decorations, old, new, mechanical, homemade popped up here, there and everywhere. Halloween was in the air.

Stepping out of the alley, he watched as the blonde took the bus. She lived with a friend in the brick apartment building. Her next stop would be the Social Sciences building at the university. She was from a small town in Louisiana. He knew her major, her classes, her schedule. He knew her habits. He knew she would be hosting a Halloween Party tonight.

How exciting! He had never done this at a party before. All those years spent completing his task, but never a party. He was up to the challenge. She wasn't like the other two. They were all different this time. He enjoyed that too.

* * *

In her noon Strategic Studies Poli Sci class, Sookie wondered how it was possible to both love and hate her class so much. She loved the course materials, she loved the debate, she loved her prof, Dr. Niall Brigant. He was an important and innovative figure in the field, respected academic and reputed consultant. She hated…Well, what she hated practically strutted into the full classroom like the late troublemaker. Dr. Brigant always showed up five minutes early to set up his lecture, thus the majority of the students always arrived early.

At around 6'5", Eric Northman was impossible not to notice, but it wasn't only his height, it was his hair, blond and longer than many girls'; his tattoos, the most prominent being a Nordic dragon that coiled up the full length of his left arm in a full sleeve; and his very metal clothes, mostly black band t-shirts. He was intimidating, but also physically beautiful, long lean muscle, full kissable lips and gorgeous, soul crushing blue eyes.

He set down his coffee, long black trench coat and bag on a desk at the front of the class and gave Sookie a roguish smile which she returned with a glare. Sometimes it sucked to be a front row keener.

Eric stepped to the front of the class and commanded the room's attention with his presence alone. "As you know, Dr. Brigant is away on a conference in Sweden dealing with resource security and will not be back until Monday," he intoned with a slight Swedish accent.

"As such, he has prepared a recorded lecture," Eric gestured to a DVD case in his hand, "and afterwards, I will engage the class in a discussion of the lecture and add any points I find pertinent and allow you all to ask questions. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Finding none, he headed over to a consul in the front of the room to insert the DVD into the computer connected to a projector. When he was finished messing with the computer, Dr. Brigant's giant floating head appeared on the white screen.

Yes, the TA of her class was a total metalhead, whose appearance had gradually degenerated.

When September first began, he was a doctorate student in the process of having his thesis reviewed to be accepted. It had been all slim, tailored European suits, pulled back hair, shiny Italian leather shoes and panting females. Once the board approved him, the jeans had appeared, then the Chuck Taylors, then the plain t-shirts that revealed the tattoos on his arms and the hair came undone…until one day, a Children of Bodom t-shirt appeared and then it was Opeth, Iron Maiden and Lamb of God…all metal all the time.

Eric was smart, deadly so, he wasn't just a pretty face or a metalhead. He was the prized grad student that professors in the faculty had been fighting over, literally, for him to work under them. To no one's surprise, Brigant had won. It paid to be the big man on campus. Eric couldn't be happier with his thesis advisor.

Watching the taped lecture filled Sookie with dread because eventually Eric would have to speak and her blood would boil…

* * *

"In _Imperialism, the Highest State of Capitalism, _the crux of Lenin's argument is that competition, surplus production; and the needs for new markets, to keep worker wages low to maximize profit and to protect of the capitalist system lead states to seek the foreign policy of imperialism wherein colonies were exploited for their raw materials which were sent to the colonizer country for processing and then sold back to the colonies as a value added finished good. Thus, this solved the problem of surplus production, maximizing profit and preserving the system, embroiling the world to become a global proletariat being exploited by the bourgeoisie. This can still be seen today through institutions such as the World Bank and the IMF," summarized Eric.

Sookie's eyes narrowed as she seethed, her hand darted up in a flash.

Eric's head popped to the side slightly and his smile mocked her, "Sookie?"

She could feel the eyes of the forty or so other people in the room snap onto her. She always hated being the centre of attention, but she felt the unquenchable need to speak.

"That vision fails to take into account that companies like the Nordman International Group, from _Sweden_," she emphasized tartly, "are pioneers in the green movement, pushed Sweden to be independent of fossil fuels, thus no longer needing to exploit periphery nations for oil. Not to mention, the company is leading the way in not outsourcing labour to companies with no regard for basic human rights and are leading the way in development that does not exploit workers. They lead through example," Sookie argued passionately.

Forty eyes darted to Eric and the tension in the room crackled. They were forty students wanting to know who would lose their cool first, who would get the final word, ultimately enjoying the entertainment.

Eric's eyes flashed dangerously, "_That vision, _fails to take into account that companies like the Nordman International Group go green and push human rights because it is in their best interest to do so. Oil is not forever. You can change your consumption of fossil fuels or drill the earth until there's none left and be caught flat on your feet with nothing left to drill or depend on. However, you can start early, get independent, innovate, get money from patents and make money as the rest of the world desperately turns to you for salvation as the oil tap goes dry. Pushing human rights, though grossly impractical from a business standpoint, increases the good PR of a firm. It's no coincidence that the heir to the company flees and in the subsequent PR disaster, two months later, all you hear about is a ban on outsourcing to companies that abuse human rights," Eric argued passionately.

"It doesn't change the fact that Nordman International Group can do this because they are one of the biggest winners of the market system and have the money and influence to do these things, it's showboating and ultimately born out of self-interest," he finished.

Around the pair, notebooks began shuffling and bags started to not so discretely get filled. Eric took the hint. Sookie was displeased. Eric couldn't help but smirk. Even an all out argument couldn't distract students from leaving class.

"And I have kept you overtime, you may go now. Dr. Brigant will be back on Monday. Also, a few reminders, I will be gone the week of November 16th to return to Sweden for research, so if you have any questions regarding how I will be marking your papers, ask before I leave. It will be tricky contacting me by email once I am in Sweden given the time differences. As you know, the International Relations Club, to which I am chair, is hosting its annual Halloween Party on Saturday at Merlotte's. Dress as a political or historically significant figure. We have free food, free booze, a DJ, a costume contest and a raffle. You could get your tuition completely reimbursed. The cover charge is $10 dollars for members and $15 dollars for non-members. Two raffle tickets are included. You can purchase more raffle tickets, if you'd like. Have a good Halloween, don't get too drunk."

With that, forty bodies stampeded out of the room, leaving only Eric and Sookie.

"Care to continue?" Eric asked coyly.

Sookie harrumphed and grabbed her things as she hustled out of the room.

"Perhaps later? I'll give you time to gather your thoughts," Eric suggested, looking smug.

Sookie turned on her heel, facing Eric with venom in her eyes, "Perhaps it's a good day to miss the meeting," she advised.

"Oh, but I wouldn't miss it for the world," Eric returned, nonplussed.

* * *

"Claudine Crane, I hate you!" Sookie bemoaned as a tall, very pregnant, dark haired woman with deep brown eyes ventured into The Jolt, the campus coffee shop. The shop was eclectic and charming, lots of big comfy couches, and low tables, complete with a few study areas and full internet access.

Amused at Sookie's outburst, Claudine's laugh was high and tingling. Sookie pulled Claudine into a tight embrace over the counter of the coffee bar and Claudine returned it.

"I've missed you Claudine," Sookie said genuinely.

"Watch the rugrats, Sook," Claudine replied, "And you would see me more if you didn't primarily sell coffee."

"This is all your fault for getting pregnant. Actually, I blame Preston. Tell him he's my Public Enemy Number One, for getting me stuck with the most infuriating asshole on the planet to chair my club and for denying you coffee," Sookie continued.

"Oh c'mon! I left you with the best doctorate student and you know it! I practically had to beg Grandpa. You know he doesn't let his doctorate students go easily to do things like run clubs…well, anything that's not strictly academic. Besides, he's delicious eyecandy," Claudine teased.

"That's not the problem, Claudine. The problem is that I can't work with him. I can't. He drives me crazy! I swear, I'll kill him!"

"So just fuck him! Relieve the tension!" Claudine giggled.

"Your rugrats are the only thing that's saving you from physical retaliation, Claudine. But I'll settle for giving you a regular, fat and carb loaded smoothie."

"Oh, how my waistline cries in horror," Claudine said wryly, patting her belly.

Just as Sookie set down the disguised diet bomber for Claudine, Pamela Ravenscroft waltzed into the shop, a large bag on her shoulder, no doubt filled with books and newspapers in her hands, most likely the New York Times. The history doctorate student regarded Sookie with mirth.

"Oh, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, I know that look. What'd he do now?" she asked with a smirk, raising her perfectly arched brow. An enchanting English accent rolled off her tongue and accentuated her amusement. Pam was the epitome of fashion in her black peacoat and leather boots.

Sookie glared, "He is a complete and total prick! I don't know how you two can stand him. I don't get how anyone can tolerate him."

Claudine shrugged, "He's funny and a pretty nice guy. Besides, he's the only one whose Russian is good enough for me to practice with."

A girl seated at one of the tables waved to Claudine, attracting her attention. Sookie sighed, "Go Claudine, my problems are obviously too trite for you."

Claudine kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to you later, sweetie," she said and went to talk to her friend.

"And you, what's your excuse, Pam? How the hell did you spend more than a decade as his friend, much less in his presence. I can't believe you live with him! How do you do it?" Pam had met Eric at fifteen when they had attended an international school in Stockholm, becoming lifelong friends. It was the snark that bound them together. Pam's father, an international businessman had moved the family to Sweden for her high school years due to a lucrative investment venture. Currently, she and Eric shared a unit in a brick townhouse not far from the university. Pam called it squatting on Eric's part. Her parents provided her with money stipulated for her studies, enough for the townhouse, Eric paid her rent.

"Well, after our glory days at the international school, we sorta did our own thing for awhile. I got my Literature and History degrees in London while he did Political Science in Sweden. We didn't meet again until we did our masters degrees together in London. So it's not exactly a decade. Besides, Eric's always provided me with…_entertainment,_" she said with a grin, "Now, Sookie, my friend, what _did_ Eric do?"

"He's a dickheaded realist that's what! Why the hell would you critique an exemplary company like the Nordman International Group? Who gets down on a company for going green and preserving the environment? Who cares if their foray into human rights is riddled with seeing dollar signs? So what if their motives are questionable, at least they're doing it instead of sitting on their butts doing nothing!" Sookie ranted.

Pam frowned, letting out a long sigh, all mirth gone. She was tired of their antics towards each other. Hearing both sides' complaining was driving her nuts. It was all dickheaded realist this, bleeding heart liberal that.

Pam cast a glance all around the coffee shop before setting her newspapers on the counter, the article on the succession of the Nordman International Group on top. She looked Sookie in the eyes gravely and then pointed to the picture of Kristian Jakob Nordman IV Sookie had seen earlier that day on the news. The caption read, "James Nordman's last known date of involvement in Nordman International Group."

"Let's just say that Eric and daddy didn't see eye to eye on what he was going to do with his life," Pam intoned deliberately. Her tone made it clear that this was not to be repeated.

Sookie's eyes bugged out, "WHAT!?"

"SHHH!" Pam hissed.

"There's no way…" Sookie started.

"The literal translation of Nordman is Northman in English. His new middle name is James. Eric is the name of his maternal grandfather and what everyone close to him called him," Pam continued.

Pam's shoulders sagged, once again gesturing to the photo, "That's the day I found him in my dorm room in London. I let him squat for a week as he changed his name, changed his major and classes at Stockholm, got a dorm room, closed and froze all bank accounts under Kristian Jakob Nordman and completely broke off contact with his father, his family and the company."

"He's made sure that every step he's made is on his own back, not his father's. University is free in Sweden, but he got into the masters program at the London School of Economics because of his own blood, sweat and tears that got him a scholarship, Sookie," Pam said gently.

"I…I…" Sookie was completely speechless.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Eric entering the coffee shop, a long haired, metalhead not the shorn haired, suited Kristian. Sookie grabbed Pam's newspaper and held up the photograph vertically, hastily comparing the profile of the two figures, the jaw, the nose, the forehead…

"Ohmigod!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I guess that's why he's so good at the club's financial books and getting sponsors…" Sookie whispered, but her mind was elsewhere.

"You have no idea," Pam snickered.

"…and looking so good in his GQ suits," Sookie slipped.

Pam's face lit up in a Cheshire Cat grin as Sookie's visage took on a hilarious look of shock and horror at the Freudian slip.

Unfortunately for Pam, Eric came up to the counter to order, "What the hell are you two talking about that's so interesting?"

Sookie balked. At least she was able to hide the pictures.

"They're coming out with drugs to make menstruation obsolete in women, since it's only needed for reproductive purposes and we don't exactly want to get pregnant every month. They think it's going to cause the same extent of action the pill did to feminism," Pam said matter-of-factly without pause.

Eric looked completely grossed out, "Okaaaay, I'll have a-"

"Caramel Macchiato with a double shot of spit, coming right up!" Sookie finished, recovering.

Eric rolled his eyes, "You know I can see you making my coffee right? And I'm not afraid to bring down the wrath of the Health Department on your ass."

"It would be worth it," Sookie replied defiantly, as she rang up Eric's purchase and tossed him his change. It tumbled off the table with resounding clanks. "_Oops_."

"I don't know why I keep coming here, the service and company are horrible," Eric replied, drolly, as he bent to take his change, exposing his glorious butt to her. Sookie shook herself out of her trance.

"I don't know either," Sookie answered, steaming the milk. "The door's that way," she gestured.

"Oh right, it's the only place on campus with decent coffee," Eric whined.

"Of course, you're a European coffee snob," Sookie lamented.

"Just hook up already!" Pam interrupted.

Both Eric and Sookie shot Pam looks that clearly read '_What the hell are you smoking? Hell no!_'

"Oh I am sooo with Pamela Honey Cake there, Sweethearts!" Lafayette Reynolds agreed enthusiastically as he leaned over the counter, sucking a finger. He was the flamboyant owner of The Jolt.

"You two are the sizzle in the Tamale. Unh," Lafayette continued, with his eyes rolling back orgasmically.

Sookie practically hurled the coffee at Eric who practically dashed out of the coffee shop.

As Sookie took another order, Lafayette whispered to Pam, "Denial is a river in Egypt and it's gonna make that sexing off the fucking charts."

Pam laughed, drawing Sookie's ire.

* * *

"Oh that is just too cute!" a voice called from behind her shoulder. Sookie grimaced. She had made it to over half the party without running into Eric and on her way to avoiding him for the entire night, but no, Fate had other plans. Fucking Fate! Was it too much to ask for, hosting the entire night of festivities without Eric's aggravating presence?

Sookie had wrangled as many volunteers as she could from the club to help decorate the bar for the party throughout the day and she was exhausted, having to host on top of that. They had done a damn good job, going for a classic gothic look to pull in the costumes together so it wouldn't look goofy. That wasn't to say that the bar lacked pumpkins, cats, skeletons, zombies and other traditional decorations, they were just classier. The force that was Pamela Ravenscroft had been in charge of decorating. Skeletons, preserved organs and animals from the Bio Department as well as props and draperies from the Drama Department were perfect. She even managed to get some artefacts from the History and Anthropology Departments, like the chandelier that had 'fallen down' from the ceiling behind the buffet table. All they really had to pay for was catering, a massive number of candles and a few centrepieces.

Sookie turned. Met with Eric's mocking grin, she glared. He was wearing a long, dark, double breasted military jacket with a mandarin collar and brass buttons, black dress pants and shiny boots. His hair was pulled back. The only clue that Sookie had to his costume was an iron cross pinned to the left. He cleaned up well. Damn him. Not that he didn't look absolutely hot in his metal t-shirts…

"You're Otto von Bismarck? Why am I not surprised?" Sookie said sardonically.

"You even have scales! That's adorable!" Eric teased with a laugh. Sookie saw red. She practically had to grovel at the Chemistry Department. She was Themis or Justitia and it had taken her a long time to come by the costume. She wore a long white Grecian gown with a dipping v-neck that showed off her cleavage along with a vee in the back. Wrapped fabric provided for a fitted portion under her bust. An empire waistline flattered her curves, draping down until the dress flared out to her gladiator sandaled feet and flowed around her legs. Her long wavy blonde hair was twisted into a loose bun, allowing tendrils to frame her face. Amelia had put the final touch on her costume, a wide black leather belt with many buckles and embellishments. After all, Justice was tough! As far as she was concerned, Eric had better call her Lady Justice, or else.

"I have a sword too," Sookie threatened, lifting a plastic sword.

Eric's eyebrow raised, leering down at her, "Oh, I've got one too." She did look gorgeous after all.

"Excuse me?" Sookie squeaked, rage colouring her cheeks and chest.

Eric's laughter boomed as he unsheathed a sword from his belt. "Such a dirty mind," he tsked, "Of course, I'm not the one wearing a blindfold." And then Sookie wasn't only colouring out of anger.

Before Sookie could issue a retort, she was approached by Pam and Amelia. Pam was dressed as Queen Elizabeth I in a massive black gown and Amelia was dressed as Cleopatra. Her boyfriend, Tray had chosen to go as Caesar over Mark Antony. A military commander who conquered pretty much all of Europe or his best friend? No brainer.

"Hey guys, you know where the reimbursement cheque and the gift bags are?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, you mentioned you wanted to hold the raffle while the crowd's still big and it looks like we're at capacity right now," Pam added.

Both looked at Sookie and Eric's interactions with poorly veiled interest, to Eric and Sookie's mutual annoyance.

"Shit! I left all the prizes in the club office. I'll just go grab them now," Sookie said as she pulled off her blindfold, handing it off along with her scales and sword to Amelia.

Sookie hustled past the group, glad to be rid of Eric, who did not look pleased to be blown off. Hurrying to the bar, she asked Sam Merlotte for her purse. She had asked him to keep it safe for her behind the bar. The keys to the club office were inside it.

Sam's family had run Merlotte's for as long as the bar had been on campus, since the university's opening in the late 1700s. An Earth Science student, he was currently dressed as Henry Morgan, the pirate. He had thought it was appropriate for a barkeeper to be dressed as the namesake for a brand of rum.

Upon retrieving her purse, Sookie grabbed her jacket as well. She had not made it two steps outside in the chill, before she was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Are you an idiot?" Eric asked angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sookie shouted, "I need to get the stupid prizes!"

"You're going to just waltz out there at _night, _next to the forest, with a fucking _serial killer_ on the loose, that just killed someone less than 100 miles away from here, on the night he's _notorious_ for killing people? Again, are you an idiot?" Eric erupted, his accent more pronounced.

Sookie gaped at him for a moment. Not wanting him to gain the upper hand, she said resolutely, "I can take care of myself."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I've got my cell phone and a can of mace," Sookie replied, pulling from his grasp and stepping into the night.

"You don't have the combination to the safe for the cheque," Eric gloated behind her.

Sookie sighed, stopped and paused, allowing Eric to join her.

Just when she didn't think her pride could get any lower, she heard Lafayette shout, "Hit that Tantalizing Ass, Stackhouse." She wished she hadn't turned to see Barrack Obama dressed in a very tight pinstripe suit with short-shorts, no shirt and a red tie humping the air. He called it…Fabama. Eric just laughed.

Did the old campus look creepier and more shadowy tonight or was it just her?

* * *

Gift bags and cheque in hand, Eric and Sookie cut through the campus by going through the 500-seater lecture theatre in the Social Sciences building. Sookie wanted to kill herself. Eric gabbed the entire way and would not shut up about her costume.

"You do know that the international system is characterized by anarchy with no overarching authority to impose or enforce order and justice, right?" he said, his voice velvety with laughter and teasing, "Your liberal idealism is really quite touching."

Sookie tossed her bags down, an expensive bottle of shampoo rolled out. She turned on her heel, stormed towards Eric and pushed his body hard, her face twisted with fury.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed, "You are such a fucking prick! I am sick and tired of being used for your amusement because of your stupid unresolved daddy issues! Grow the fuck up! Growing up a blue blooded brat that didn't want to do what daddy told you to do is no excuse, Kristian, or James or whatever the fuck your name is!"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Eric exploded, his face a tangled mix of wrath and shock, his gift bags clattered to the floor.

"Pam told me."

"I'm going to kill her!"

"That's rich! At least she doesn't lie about who she is! You're nothing but a self-interested asshole and a liar! Congratulations Kristian, you got your 'Fuck you!' to your dad, now get over it!"

"You don't know the first thing about me, you naïve backwards hick!" Eric roared

"Fuck you!" Sookie shouted as she slapped him hard across the face, his head whipping to the side.

The next thing Sookie was aware of was his soft, warm lips crushed to hers and his hands clutching her face in the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. She was too shocked to respond to his dominating mouth and she was still dazed when he pulled away, a strange expression in his soulful eyes, eyes she got lost in.

All she heard was their laboured breathing. Had they been running? They were locked in a pause, staring into each other's eyes. He blinked first, the moment was over. She didn't want it to be over.

She wasn't thinking when she pulled his face to hers and allowed herself to devour him and be devoured by him. The only thing she was clear of was her want, her desire, erupting in that moment. She wanted him, desperately.

His tongue breached her lips, causing her to moan. What a skilled tongue it was! His hands were exploring her body, taunting and teasing as she discovered his for her own, boldly slipping her hand down to squeeze his ass, eliciting a groan from him. It was a very nice ass, she was totally sure of that now.

He was placing open mouthed kisses on her exposed neck, as his hand slipped into her open jacket and kneaded her breast. Sookie mewled as his finger flicked over her nipple. The only barrier between their skin was the fabric of her dress. She was hot, too hot and wearing too many clothes.

She threw off her peacoat and it was invitation enough for Eric to slide the straps of her dress over her shoulders and expose her bare breasts to him. The way his eyes darkened in lust when he saw her breasts was a total turn on. His mouth was on her in a flash, sucking, licking, biting, kissing her heaving flesh as Sookie gasped desperately for air. His hands unfastened her belt and tossed it away, allowing him to pull the dress down past her hips and off her body. Then those large hands were gliding along her waist, her hips, her naked ass exposed by her white lace thong and then down her legs until they met her feet, removing her sandals. All the while, he placed delightful kisses on her belly and the edge of her panties.

Sookie was stunned when he stopped his attentions and stood back from her, taking in her nude form, admiring it. He ran his hand along her face, her golden hair and took out the pin holding her hair up so that it unravelled and fell over her shoulders and back.

"So beautiful," he whispered, his thumb tracing her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Sookie felt her heart beat faster, no one had ever said that to her before.

"You're overdressed," she whispered back, breaking eye contact and focusing on the buttons of his coat. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes any longer, they were so penetrating. She felt more exposed and naked to his gaze than in her already unclothed state.

His belt clattered to the floor along with his sword as he undid his belt while Sookie took care of his coat. She pushed it off his shoulders, sliding her hands over his strong, defined arms, kissing his chest exposed by his black tank top. And then that was gone too as she reached behind him and pulled it off his long, muscular back. Sookie returned the favour to him, sucking and biting his nipples and her hands travelled over the delicious planes of his abs, her fingers smoothing his golden happy trail until they met his pants. If his moans were any indication, the biting was a huge turn on for him.

Eric pulled her close to him, his hands skimming her back as he kissed her mouth again, while they made quick work of his pants and Eric toed off his boots and socks. His arousal was pressed into her stomach and she felt it twitch as his fingers invaded her panties and felt her heavy wetness. "Shit," he cursed.

Sookie got a surprise of her own as her hand groped the length of his hardness. He was huge! Eric groaned. Slipping her fingers under the band of his boxer briefs, she pulled it off him, freeing his massive erection. Her hands squeezed his butt again on the way up. She really loved it.

She was paying homage to his chest as Eric ground out, "Condom…back pocket…"

"I'm…on the…pill," Sookie managed between kisses.

Before she knew what was happening, her legs were wrapped tightly around Eric's waist with her feet over his spectacular ass and her back was pressed against the cool wall at the front of the lecture theatre. Her thong was ripped off her and he entered her completely in one long, hard stroke, causing her to cry out in surprise and at the stretch to accommodate his size. Sookie groaned loudly, he was definitely the largest man she'd ever had.

Pulling him against her body and kissing his mouth was all the encouragement Eric needed and then he was pounding into her sheath with speed, force and vigour. Her breasts slid roughly along his chest as she clung onto his shoulders, his tongue fucking her mouth too, drowning out the sounds of her pleasure. She tugged at his hair and unbound it, pulling at it as he fucked her. It didn't take long for her to come in the most spectacular orgasm she had ever experienced, it had been so long.

But Eric wasn't done, without pause he set her back on a long table, with her ass hanging off the edge, never disengaging himself from her. The new position allowed him to penetrate her even deeper as he thrust into her and used his arms to slam her onto his penis, his balls slapped against her ass. Sookie screamed in pleasure.

Just when she thought she might come again, Eric stopped, Sookie whimpered in frustration.

He smiled and winked at her, "Look at me, lover."

And then his tongue was sucking her off, her legs balanced on his shoulders, his eyes following hers. Then his tongue was flicking on her clit as his long fingers slid into her vagina. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sookie used her legs to pull him up again, "Fuck me," she demanded.

Eric was more than happy to oblige with an "As you wish," pounding into her roughly. He loved the sight of her breasts as they bounced from the force.

"Sookie, I'm gonna cum," Eric ground out as he felt her walls clamping down on him.

Sookie could only groan in response as Eric strained and had his moment, coming inside her, triggering her own release.

He braced his hands on the table, slumping as he slid out of her, taking in her completely pillaged body, the sweat gleaming on her skin and her heaving breasts.

Eric groaned, he was aroused again.

Sookie smiled mischievously up at him, before she slipped off the table and pushed him down to sit on it with authority. Using her hands to push his legs apart, she kneeled before him. Eric's voice was laced with obscenities as Sookie's mouth began to suck his length. Her tongue swirled along his tip and what she could not swallow, she pumped with her hand, while her free hand massaged his balls.

Before he could orgasm once more, Eric pulled her up to him. He felt the need to be one with her. He pulled her legs to straddle his waist and kneel on the table as he allowed her to ride him. His thumb rubbed her clit furiously, while their mouths battled for dominance. When she came on top of him, a thundering orgasm overtook him and he collapsed backwards onto the table, taking her with him.

He didn't know how long they lay on the table, clutching each other while he stroked her back, laying kisses to her hair as she snuggled into his chest, but all too soon, reality took over.

"We need to go back," she whispered.

"Yeah," he agreed and it was with reluctance that she removed herself from him with a great fear in her heart. Something inexplicable had changed fundamentally between them. She clutched her arms desperately as she searched for her clothes, feeling his eyes on her all the way. What had they just done?

* * *

"Relax," he whispered, sensing her tension. His fingers ran down her arm, until they reached her hand, gathering it into his own. He held her hand and made light circles on it with his thumb, it felt nice.

Eric smiled at her, with nothing but sweetness. She couldn't help the upward quirk of her lips as they trudged outside with the prizes back to the party. She was more than a little astonished when he took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Something inside her was melting and Eric was confusing her more than ever.

Her phone ringing interrupted her musings, "Hello?"

"Sookie! Thank God!" Amelia exclaimed, "Where the hell are you!? We're worried sick!"

"Umm…Eric and I got a little…delayed, we'll be back in like two minutes…" Sookie replied, her face colouring again, Eric snickered.

"No, no! Sookie, listen! We're in lockdown! You can't get back in. Sam went into the kitchen and found a body burned in the oven! Ohmigod, Sookie! The police are here…" Amelia started hysterically.

Sookie felt fear clutch her heart and squeeze.

Amelia broke up but was replaced with Pam, "Look Sookie, just go to the parking lot and drive home with Eric, we're all alright, and the police are with us. Just get home safely."

"Okay, Pam. I'll call you when I get home," Sookie finished and then hung up.

"Eric, we need to drive home, they found another bod-" Sookie began, but couldn't finish as a gun shot went off.

Only Eric pulling her away saved her from getting hit.

"C'mon!" he said, his grip tightening on her hand as he pulled her into the woods at breakneck speed. Their gift bags lay abandoned in the lightly falling snow.

* * *

Sookie choked back a scream as she saw a redheaded girl dressed as Marie Antoinette lynched in a tree.

"This way," Eric whispered lowly and pulled her deeper into the forest before she could react.

After what felt like hours of running and stumbling through the woods, Eric finally stopped. She didn't understand how he could go through the woods so gracefully and with barely a sound.

She was shivering hard and she wasn't sure of the cause. Eric pulled her to him and rubbed her arms.

"Why the hell aren't you freezing to death?" she chattered, watching her breath freeze.

"I'm Swedish," he replied, smiling at her.

"We should've gone to the parking lot," Sookie whispered.

"No, we've got better cover here," Eric replied.

She looked into his expressive blue eyes, maybe the last on earth for her. "Listen, Eric, I'm sorry about earlier, I was really mad…and I didn't mean what I said…" Sookie began.

"Shh…we're gonna be alright, Sookie, I promise," Eric pledged.

"How can you say that? We're in the middle of the fucking woods and a serial killer is after us! And we're out of range for cell phone service! Eric, we're fucked."

Eric merely smiled, "I'll make a realist out of you yet," he joked.

"That's not funny!" Sookie was on the edge of hysterics.

"Do you trust me?" Eric asked, taking her face in his hands.

"Yes," she was surprised at how easily the words escaped from her mouth. She did believe it. How could that be so?

A branch snapped somewhere behind them, Sookie nearly choked, she felt tears prick her eyes, but Eric merely hid them behind a particularly large tree.

"Listen to me," Eric whispered, "He's heading in from the west. I trapped him by swinging around the brook, with the high cliffs. They're too steep to climb. He had to go straight through the dense part of the forest to find us, right now he's bush whacking. We're uphill and he can't use the high ground for a vantage point."

"You actually know what you're doing?" She tried not to think about being drowned in freezing cold water.

"Yes."

He kissed her mouth softly, then strained his ears. Sookie watched in trepidation as his fingers began slowly counting down when they would be found by the serial killer. Each moment was an eternity, one where the slowly increasing crescendo of her approaching doom rang loudly in her ears.

At last, she saw the flash of a rifle's muzzle from the moonlight break the tree line. The next thing she knew, Eric had rushed from his hiding spot and had surprised their hunter. Sookie squelched her desire to scream, 'Eric, NO!' What was he thinking!?

Eric's speed was his saving grace. He threw a punch into the killer's face stunning him. Blood ran down the man's nose as Eric grabbed the rifle, trying to wrench it from his grasp. The man was moderately tall but well muscled with dark hair streaked with grey and vacuous grey eyes filled with rage. A punch landed on Eric's nose, but he ignored the pain, retaining his grip on the rifle. A shot fired, another, no luck.

Dodging another punch, Eric yanked the barrel of the rifle hard, throwing the dark haired man off balance. He took the opportunity to place a well aimed kick to the attacker's crotch. Unfortunately, Eric's control of the weapon was short lived as the man pulled him down with him, causing the gun to slip from Eric's grasp and into a heap of brittle leaves.

Sookie decided to go for the rifle, but it was across the clearing, near the fistfight. Shit. She tried to make a break for it.

The killer recovered first, trying to grab the rifle, but Eric jumped up and body checked him into a large tree, using his elbow. It didn't stop him for long, his next move was to punch Eric in the cheek, his face whipped back and the killer pushed him down to the ground, falling on top of him. He levelled Eric with another punch, this one to his eye.

"Eric!" Sookie cried, choked by worry.

Eric went for the man's throat, his large hands squeezing hard. He could see the killer's eyes bulge as he struggled for air. However, his attacker could not be stopped so easily, he brandished a knife and held it up, about to strike Eric with it.

Before he could do so, Sookie punched him in the nose. More blood oozed from the killer's nose, it could almost be comical in another circumstance, but his cruel gaze fixed on Sookie. Eric's hands had disengaged from the man's neck in order to defend himself, but now he could do nothing as the killer lunged after Sookie with the knife.

Sookie stumbled, manoeuvring backwards as the killer stabbed at her in long arching strokes, narrowly missing her. A choked scream escaped her throat as she realized she had hit a tree, trapping her. Sookie closed her eyes for the blow, but it never came. Instead, a shout of pain erupted in the night as the knife embedded itself into Eric's right forearm instead.

The Halloween Witch Killer was about to go for Eric again, but Sookie thought quickly and poked him in the eye, momentarily blinding him. Escaping his clutches, Sookie once again dashed for the rifle. She picked it up with a rush of relief, but it was short lived.

Eric had kicked the killer down and they were currently wrestling and throwing punches on the ground, each fighting for dominance. Sookie cocked the rifle and took aim, but she couldn't get a clear shot without wounding Eric or having a bullet pass through the killer into Eric due to the close range. Shit!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she cursed.

"Didn't you have a can of mace?" Eric's suggestion was garbled as he went for the killer's neck again.

"I lied!" Sookie yelled, hysterically.

The serial killer was now on top of Eric, but he was able to elbow him in the chest, giving him a few inches between them needed for Eric to shove him upwards. It was just enough for Sookie to take her chance and she did, a single shot ran out.

The serial killer howled in pain as the bullet entered through his bicep. He fell a little bit away from Eric and rolled a few feet down, landing on his front. Eric took the opportunity to disable the killer. Planting his knee into the man's back, he grabbed his injured arm and twisted it backwards. The man howled again, but Eric did not stop, he took a heavy branch and bashed the man's head with it.

"Is he dead?" Sookie whispered, her breath laboured.

Eric used his uninjured arm and pressed it against his neck, "No," he ascertained, breathlessly. "Give me the rifle."

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked quizzically.

Eric stood and went to her, placing his hand out, a hard look in his eyes, "Give me the rifle," he said lowly. Sookie gulped and complied.

"Turn around," Eric said in the same threatening tone.

"Eric?" Sookie said, once again scared.

"Turn around. I don't want you to see this. He's not killing anyone else," Eric murmured softly.

Sookie closed her eyes and two shots were fired.

When she opened them, blood was pooling on the body, his kneecaps were shot out.

Eric dropped the rifle and slumped, but Sookie came to his side and balanced him. Taking his right arm, she inspected the wound.

"You're losing a lot of blood," she said, taking in his pale face, "You need to calm down. Breathe." Sookie reached for his belt and pulled it off his waist.

"I didn't know this was a turn on for you."

Sookie just shook her head, unable to help a slight smile from forming on her lips, "Just calm down."

Eric followed her instructions as he asked, "Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"My brother. We're right beside Texas after all," Sookie explained as she wrapped the belt tight around Eric's arm like a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding, leaving the knife for the professionals. "I could ask the same about your tracking and those moves back there."

"I'm a Swedish marine," Eric replied. He smirked at the slight astonishment on her features, "Military service is mandatory in Sweden, but I chose the marines…well, it's family tradition…but anyway, I did two years there before I started my undergrad studies."

"Speaking of which, I would peg him for military as well," Eric said indicating to the incapacitated killer.

"That would certainly explain a lot."

"You mind using his shoelaces to tie him up?" Eric requested.

"Not at all," Sookie replied.

After placing triple knots on the killer's hands, Sookie felt around his neck and sure enough found dog tags, she pulled them off.

"You were right," she said as Eric handed her purse to her, "His name's Victor Madden. I'm keeping it to show the police. Are you getting any service?"

"No, the highway should be just over the rise," Eric said wearily, "We should get a signal there."

"Okay," Sookie soothed, pulling his arm around her securely, "I've got you."

* * *

The red and blue flashing lights and the bright white headlights blinded their eyes as the emergency vehicles descended on their location.

Sookie helped Eric to his feet, helping him stand, pulling him tight to her.

"It's over, Eric, it's over," Sookie whispered, immensely relieved.

"Go out with me sometime?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"What?" Sookie asked, her eyes widening.

"Go out with me," he repeated resolutely.

"You've lost a lot of blood…"

"No, I'm serious," he said.

Sookie still looked shell shocked.

"I happen to really like you," Eric admitted with a sigh.

"Besides," he lifted up his right arm, complete with make shift tourniquet and a knife sticking out of it, "I've got a knife in my arm and I can't feel my fingers anymore."

"That's just not fair," Sookie argued, but she knew her resolve had crumbled.

"I am a realist, I'm opportunistic," Eric returned.

"Got that right," Sookie mumbled.

"Admit it, you like me too," Eric pressed, "C'mon!"

"You're so obnoxious!"

And then he did it, puppy dog eyes with a fucking knife in his forearm. _Shit!_

"Fine," she muttered.

His eyes lit up and Sookie laughed.

"And?"

Sookie sighed, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "I like you and I'll go out with you."

"Thank you, lover," he said and then kissed her.

If he was injured and losing blood, she really couldn't tell.

* * *

"_In a stunning turn of events, the Halloween Witch Killer has been apprehended and revealed to be Colonel Victor Madden. The military is reeling with this revelation. Madden was apprehended when his last victims were able to fight him off and allow police to apprehend him. One is uninjured, the other sustained minor injuries and is in stable condition in the hospital. Names have not been released. More details are coming within the hour. Stay tuned!_"

* * *

Yes, the title is a HUGE play on words lol. Justice for the Count...the body count of the serial killer...and of course Sookie for Eric...hehehe. When the plot bunny first came to me, I knew I wanted to make Eric and Sookie's point of contention their world views that made it so that they thought they couldn't stand each other. I knew I wanted to use Bismarck because of his wheeling and dealing and how much he was influenced by Machiavelli. It was all very Eric, so I had Eric's costume right away. I also liked that he was an aristocrat, a Junker, and it fit into this fic's identity for Eric very well. Bismarck was made a count after he used the whole Sleschwig-Holstein issue as one of his schemes to unify Germany…the others being the Austro-Prussian War and the Franco-Prussian War. I first called it 'Justice for the Chancellor' as Bismarck was Chancellor of Germany…but I remembered that he had a royal title and I couldn't remember what it was until I stumbled onto it on Wiki, count and it was just too perfect to pass up. Vampire references, you know? Eric's costume was the first one I decided on. Sookie's was more difficult. I had no clue what I wanted her to dress up as, just that it had to be representative of her liberal political views in contrast to Eric's. One day, Metallica's …And Justice for All album cover popped into my head and I knew I had it lol.

This isn't the ending I originally had planned…but you know what, that works better for a sequel/continuation…and this ending sort of wraps up the oneshot. I'm always surprised when I need to adhere to a word limit. It's a challenge I kind of really enjoy, being succinct. I always feel like 'OH SHIT!' when I write oneshots…because for some…I can just create this world. I've got a world for this fic now…a world for A Lesson in the Temporal and a world for Every Sunset…I've even got a world for yet another one shot fic. Ugh. So many plot points, so little time. Sometimes jumping around worries me because I'm scared o lose the feel of a story. But…FYI, I WILL work on A Lesson in the Temporal next.

Thanks for reading! I can't believe I actually got this sucker out within a week of finishing the last chapter of Every Sunset...lol.

As usual, I would love to hear your feedback.

~simba_317


	2. Voting Time!

Hi all, in case you don't know, this story has made it to the finalists for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin Contest. If you would like to vote for me or any of the finalists to win the contest, please do so here.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin

There's a TINY 'Vote Now' button at the very top.

I'd also like to thank anyone who read this story or reviewed it. You rock! I'll also be getting to replying soon...I'm just extremely busy right now.

*Hugs*

~simba_317


End file.
